


Exceeded Expectations Updated Content

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: Exceeded Expectations [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little more sex, Loki’s mind on drugs, M/M, update to previous parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: I made some significant rewrites to Parts I-XI.
Relationships: Loki/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Exceeded Expectations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396654
Kudos: 4





	Exceeded Expectations Updated Content

So. It’s been awhile since I wrote the first part of this series, and even awhile since I wrote the last part, because I’ve been working on other fics. After writing What Fresh Hel Can This Be and the Princes of Midgard, I went back and read Exceeded Expectations and decided I need to expand a bit. Part I has had a medium-sized rewrite, most of the others got minor rewrites, and Part XI (Not Killing People) got a major rewrite. This was mainly because I couldn’t believe I let slide a chance at a look into Loki’s mind on drugs. So, I fixed that. If you’ve already read this series before today (Dec 2, 2019) and you liked it, you might like it better now—at least the last part. 

I have a new idea for this series (finally) and I might have to make the Princes wait while I write it. I suspect it will post right after the first of the year. 

I really hope you like the additional new material, especially in Part XI. Nearly another two thousand words about what goes on in Loki’s head. Also, a little more sex.


End file.
